Rumores y verdades
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Hay un pequeño rumor sobre el mago de hielo que pronto llega a oidos del dragon slayer ¿Qué descubrira al encararlo? Natray - Oneshot


Gray se encontraba caminando animadamente por el pueblo completamente ignorante de lo que las personas comenzaban a murmurar en sus espaldas al verlo.

 _-¿Ese no es Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail?_

 _\- Si, míralo parece ser que Natsu-san y él hicieron travesuras durante su último trabajo._

 _\- Y mira nada más como les fue._

 _\- A mi me parece que son muy jóvenes para eso._

 _\- Oh vamos yo creo que se ve muy lindo. Seguro están muy felices._

El mago por su parte, mientras estos murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa tomaban lugar, continuaba yendo alegremente hacia su destino.

En el camino observó curiosamente a una pareja que iba tomada de la mano y que le era bastante familiar, reconociéndolos los saludó animadamente sin quedarse a conversar debido a la prisa que llevaba.

Ambos chicos devolvieron el saludo quedando atónitos ante la apariencia del azabache que hacía meses no veían. Continuando su paseo volteando cada tanto uno de ellos comentó incrédulo:

 _\- Sting, ¿acaso ese no era...?_

 _\- Si, era él Rogue_

 _\- ¿Y estaba...?_

 _\- Eso parece, por lo visto Natsu no pierde el tiempo._

 _\- Ya lo creo..._

 _\- ¿Celoso?_

 _\- Tal vez, tendré que buscar a alguien que me haga el favor._

 _\- ¡Estoy aquí!_

 _\- Lo sé._

Y con una sonrisa burlona junto sus labios con los contrarios acallando cualquier comentario certeramente.

De un momento a otro todos estaban hablando sobre el mago de hielo y pronto los rumores llegaron a oídos de los propios miembros del gremio.

Lucy llegó corriendo a toda prisa emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar dispuesta a encarar a su amigo por haberle escondido semejante noticia.

Rápidamente al entrar al edificio del gremio comenzó a buscar los cabellos rosados con la vista y en cuanto los diviso camino a toda prisa hacia el mismo.

 _-¡Natsu!_

 _\- Hola Lucy, valla te vez muy animada._

 _\- Claro que lo estoy me acabo de enterar de algo muy interesante._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?_

 _\- Oh vamos sabes de lo que hablo, eres todo un pícaro Natsu y pensar que no me habías dicho nada._

 _-Lucy ¿de qué hablas?_

 _\- De Gray, no te hagas el tonto, todo el mundo está diciendo que al fin lo lograron._

 _-¿Lograr que? Lucy enserio no se dé que me hablas._

 _\- ¿Enserio no lo sabes? Pero si en el pueblo todos están hablando del embarazo de Gray._

En ese momento el dragón slayer dejo caer el tenedor que estaba ocupando y se puso completamente pálido. De un segundo a otro sorprendiendo a Lucy el pelirrosa se levanto y salió corriendo del lugar en busca de su pareja.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Natsu llegara a la casa que ambos compartían, había pensado buscarlo por el pueblo pero recordó que habían quedado en almorzar juntos por lo que pensó que era más probable encontrarlo ahí.

Tal y como había pensado al entrar a su casa se topo con el chico de cabellos azabaches recogiendo el lugar mientras un delicioso aroma inundaba el hogar.

El pelirrosa se aproximo rápidamente a su pareja que se encontraba volteada y le toco el hombro haciendo que volteara y le sonriera alegremente.

 _-_ _¡Gray qué bueno que te veo! Necesito hablar contigo de... ¿Qué traes ahí?_

 _\- ¿Esto?_

El azabache señalo su abultado vientre y entonces entre risas se levanto la ropa sacando con sumo cuidado un pequeño gato hecho bolita ronroneando.

 _\- Me lo encontré en el camino, ¿no es una monada? Esta haciendo tanto frió_ _afuera que no pude dejarlo, así que lo guarde bajo mi suéter para que se calentara._

 _\- Ohhhhh entonces es por eso que... valla jajajajaja no puedo creerlo y pensar que por un momento creí que te había embarazado._

En ese momento el azabache se puso rígido y un enorme sonrojo comenzó a pintar su rostro completo mientras que dejaba en el sillón al gato con manos temblorosas.

 _\- N-Natsu de hecho... yo no sé cómo te enteraste pero... vengo de la clínica y si estoy embarazado..._

El mago de hielo saco unas hojas de su bolsillo y se las paso al dragón slayer cuyo rostro era un completo poema mientras leía el contenido de las hojas.

Después de un momento de silencio el pelirrosa comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte tomándose incluso el estomago y dejando caer las hojas al lado.

Gray preocupado por la reacción del chico que reía frenéticamente se agacho y acerco su mirada a él pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo el pelirrosa cayo desmayado en sus brazos.

\- _Oh, creo que debí decírselo con más cuidado..._

Paso un largo rato hasta que el pelirrosa despertó después de haber recibido la impresionante noticia con un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Pronto sintió la presencia de su amado azabache a su lado ofreciéndole una taza de humeante té con una cara preocupada.

 _\- Lo siento Gray, no me esperaba la noticia._

 _\- Bueno yo tampoco a decir verdad, fui al médico porque me había estado sintiendo un poco mal estos últimos días pero creí que solo sería un resfriado._

 _\- Valla realmente no me lo creo, pero es verdad._

 _\- Sabes que te amo, no voy a obligarte a responderme solo..._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que voy a hacerme cargo. ¡Es nuestro hijo!_

 _\- E-Entonces ¿tu quieres seguir conmigo y tenerlo?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto! Te amo y ahora más que nunca te será imposible deshacerte de mi._

El azabache sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y se aventó a los brazos de su amado novio que lo correspondió completamente mientras que en la otra habitación pequeños maullidos reclamaban un poco de atención.


End file.
